khspeedrunsfandomcom-20200216-history
KHFMHD Any% (Beginner) Guide/Deep Jungle
Lead section with general info about the world. Sabor I Hit her. Camp - Treehouse - Camp Powerwilds The general strategy is to use Blizzard a lot. There are 5 rooms of Powerwilds. Camp 2 Blizzards. Climbing Trees Begin by locking-on and dodge-rolling once without holding a direction. Press L2 twice during the dodge roll to lock-on to the center Powerwild. Jump straight up and use two Blizzards to finish off the first 3 enemies. Dodge roll up the slope to the next group of Powerwilds and spam Blizzard until all of Sora's MP is depleted. Chase down any stragglers and finish them off with the Keyblade. Treehouse The Powerwilds begin moving as soon as you enter the room (the loading zone, not the actual house), so this is one of the most random camps. Use an ether on your way up to the Treehouse (unless you somehow have 2 or more MP). Roll up to the open window and try to lock-on to one of the Powerwilds near the center of the room. Two Blizzards should take care of hopefully 2-3 Powerwilds. Dodge roll back towards the window and Blizzard any enemies that leapt at your previous position, being mindful to save at least 2 MP. Chase down any stragglers. Jump in front of the broken stairs, swinging the Keyblade at the height of your jump to land on the stairs. Roll up them, out the door, and jump over the railing, swinging past the lower rope railing as Sora falls. This will bring you to the Cliff. Cliff Let Sora fall all the way to the ground and then perform a ground combo on the Powerwild in front of him, hopefully taking out at least two. Take out the rest of the Powerwilds without using MP if possible. The idea here is to conserve as much MP as possible for the last room since it is the most spread out. If one gets too far away from Sora, you might be better off using one or two MP rather than trying to chase it down. Bamboo Thicket Ground combo the Powerwild directly in front Sora as quickly as possible. An air combo is faster and possible, but not advised. Quickly use a few Blizzards on the back row of Powerwilds and then turn to the right and continue spamming on the nearest enemy. If any of the Powerwilds are particularly evasive or you're running low on MP, use one Blizzard to stagger them and one air swing to finish them off. Sabor II Begin by locking-on and dodge-rolling once to the right. Sabor will either leap at Sora or slowly walk towards him. In the latter case, spam Fire until Sabor leaps (2-3 should do it), then deflect her charge attack and combo her towards the entrance to the Cliff. In the former, skip the Fires. From here, you can keep Sabor stunlocked the rest of the fight if you don't knock her very far and are quick to start your next combo. Air combos are best, but are extremely hard since Sabor is such a short target, so ground combos are advised until you feel confident enough to land air combos consistently. If Sabor is ever knocked too far to catch up to her, spam Fire and hope to finish her off, otherwise she'll jump into the bamboo walls where she's invulnerable. Alternatively, the Standard/Proud mode strategy for Sabor II is effective on Beginner as well, albeit a bit slower. You may find it to be a more consistent option if you tend to have trouble with this fight though. Clayton Waterfall Cavern